Unintended Consequences: Down Time
by AngelicDragons
Summary: The conversations had after the mission are as important as the conversations that occur during the mission.
1. G Callen

**Here is my first story one shot that occurs after 'Unintended Consequences". There will be a couple more to tie up the loose end I left lying around. This is sorting on the Callen/Nell mess I sort of maid.**

**I still have to do the Kensi\Deeks one shot, and the Deeks\Hetty. If there is something else you want tied up, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

G looked at his watch when he heard the knock on his door. It was just a little after 8 AM. He looked out the window. When he saw Sam standing there he knew that whatever was about to happen couldn't be good.

Callen walked over and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Sam frowned. "That's how you welcome someone to your home? What's wrong? How about 'Good Morning Sam' or 'Good to see you Sam' or 'Please come in Sam.'"

Callen took a step back from the door. "Good morning Sam. Please come in." G waved his arm in a wide arc welcoming him in the door. After Sam entered Callen shut the door and turned to face Sam. "What has compelled you to show up at my door, at 8AM in the morning, on a day off?"

Sam debated easing into the question or just hitting G right between the eyes. He was at the man's house at an ungodly hour on their day off. Head on it was.

"What is up with you?"

"Uhm, could you be a little more specific? What are we talking about?"

"The way you acted toward Nell. You got into a shouting match with Hetty. Granger stepped on you in the middle of planning the operation so you wouldn't attempt to muscle her out. You shook her so bad, Kensi had talk her back up or down depending how you look at it."

"Volunteering as bait is one thing, but being turned into bait because it's the easy way to do things doesn't sit well with me."

"We've done it before." Sam pointed out.

"We done it to people that were already involved in criminal activity. We've forced them to move forward with a crime they were already committing. We've put ourselves out there in preplanned operations where we had control over at least some part of the operation. What we were doing to Nell is the same thing that Hetty did to Kensi. We were sending her into a situation she didn't understand hoping luck when get her through. I'm not OK with that. We shouldn't be OK with that."

"G, she volunteered."

"Really? She volunteered. When you were the new guy on your SEAL team, what wouldn't you do to show you could handle yourself? Did you ever say no? Once?"

Sam couldn't say anything. That first year it never occurred to him to stand down when asked to do something. He had hung himself out a couple times for no other reason than he was trying to prove himself. He had to admit that G had a point.

"Ok, I see your point." G smiled at Sam's concession. "But you could have approached it better. You should have talked to Nell privately, not had a screaming match with Hetty or forced Granger to cut you off in a brief. More importantly, it wouldn't have undermined Nell's confidence."

"Your right."

Sam was slightly taken aback. He couldn't believe Callen had agreed so quickly. He decided to push forward while he had the advantage. "I am, but you need to tell that to Nell. She will never admit it but she's going to think you don't look at her like you do the rest of the team. She can't have those sort of doubts in the field. You know that."

"Yeah. I do."

"So, Tuesday morning, first thing, you are going to have a talk with Nell."

"Yes, mom." Callen snarked.

"Great. Good talk. Now I'm going home to be with my family on my day off."

"Enjoy yourself, big guy."

As he walked across the room to the door he looked over his shoulder as he opened it. "You enjoy your day as well." And with that Sam left the room.

* * *

Tuesday morning came entirely too quickly for G Callen. He would have found it funny if it was any other harden career undercover agent nervous about talking to a twenty something analyst-junior agent. He was so glad that Deeks was still at home recovering. If he saw this, G would never, ever hear the end of it.

As least when he arrived at the Mission, not only was he first, but Nell was at her desk and not in OPS. He dropped his stuff on his desk and walked over to Nell's desk.

"Morning Nell."

Nell was pretty engrossed in the job she was working on for Hetty. She didn't even know that anyone had walked up until she heard him speak. It was Callen. She wasn't real sure she wanted to talk to him. The last several conversations with him did not go well. She was sure that this wasn't going to go any better. The problem was that she couldn't just ignore him. If she wanted to get back into the field, ever, she was going to have to talk to him, convince him, about the job. Also she wasn't that petty.

"What can I do for you this morning, Agent Callen?" She looked up after finishing her sentence and froze. The Callen standing in front of her right now wasn't the Callen she had had her last several conversations with. She would say he looked nervous, if she thought it was feeling he actually possessed.

"Can you call me G?"

Nell just looked at him with her best blank expression. She had no idea how to respond to that statement, so she just stayed quiet.

"Right. Look, I owe you an apology for how I acted during this last mission. I should not have treated you the way I did. You are an exceptional agent, an exceptional person, and I have the utmost respect for your abilities. I over reacted to the situation. I don't like using an agent as bait. It's what Hetty did to Kensi. I can't allow that to ever happen again. I didn't want it to happen to you." Callen reached over to the nearest desk and pulled over a chair. "I should have talked to you privately about my concerns and not acted like an idiot in front of everyone. Also, I shouldn't have made you doubt yourself. No one here does. No one here ever has."

"Thank you, G." Nell said very quietly.

"So do you except my apology." Callen wanted to be sure.

"Yes. I accept your apology, but I may use this against you in the future, if it happens again."

Callen stood up from the chair and headed toward the bull pen. "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	2. Kensi and Deeks

**Here is Kensi and Deek a few weeks after the closing of the case. I think I hit all the high points.**

**If I've missed anything you wanted dealt with, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NICS:LA**

* * *

Kensi was enjoying spending the day shopping with Marty. Since he stayed over that first night there had been some bumps in the road but it had really settled her soul. Kensi had expected there to be some sort of big talk or at least some sort of conversation with deep undertones to occur to get Deeks to stay. Strangely that hadn't happened. After the first few days the idea of him getting a new place wasn't really talked about again. Added to that, the successful conclusion of the case allowed him to get most of his belongings from his old place and put them in hers, it was a done deal. Honestly, she was comforted by how easy it was to do and how happy it made her feel. She kept waiting for the fight or flight response, but it didn't happen. Not even the afternoon she came home to find her house completely cleaned with a brand new refrigerator in the kitchen. He had been using the money he received to get a new place to completely redo her apartment. While she could admit it was nice, he was starting get a little out of hand.

"Really? Come on Marty. That TV is too big for the room. It's not even going to fit on the TV stand." Kensi said pointing at the electronic monstrosity.

"Look Fern. Since I moved in with you that means there is a lot more disposable money than there would be if I had to get my own place." Deeks turned away from the television to face Kensi. "Haven't you gotten a very nice couch out of the deal?"

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "We, Deeks. We got a very nice couch out of the deal."

"Touché."

Kensi looked at the price tag again. "Are you sure you don't have to submit an itemized list of what you bought? I mean that refrigerator is completely over the top, and now there is a TV in our room and the guest room. Granger might like you, but Hetty still hasn't talked to you about the car. She might kill you for a purchase like this."

"Will you stop bringing that up. It's been four weeks. I'm hoping she has forgotten about it. Besides, I was given a lump sum and can spend it as I see fit. Besides, it's a done deal. It gets delivered tomorrow."

"Forgotten? You totaled a Porsche 911. You don't forget that sort of thing. You've been deliberately avoiding the Mission the whole time you've been recuperating. You go back on active duty Monday so you better get it together."

"You swear she hasn't said anything to you about it?"

Kensi noticed that Deeks was looking a little green. "No Deeks. For the thousandth time, Hetty hasn't said anything to me about the Porsche." She decided that a change of subject was necessary. It was a mistake to bring it up in the first place. "You promised me a new bed. I suggest that you get to it."

"Oh, I've already handled that."

"What, you bought a bed without bringing me? Deeks!"

"Trust me, Kensilina. It's one of those really fancy ones where you can change the firmness of the mattress. You will be comfortable as long as you don't take over the whole bed with your starfish sleeping habits."

Kensi reached out and punched his healed shoulder. "I do not sleep like a starfish." She knew her weak rebuttal was completely futile because she could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She could never understand how she, a decorated undercover agent, who specialized in honey traps and being eye candy, would blush when her boyfriend picked at her. It just wasn't fair. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Was that a blush princess?"

Kensi reached back to hit him again.

"Ok. I surrender. I surrender." Deeks said as he held his hands up in surrender. "So, that takes care of the furniture and major appliances."

"Not so fast. Monty needs a doggy bed."

"Monty has a doggy bed."

"Monty has an old doggy bed."

"It's a perfectly good doggy bed."

"Deeks, you just dropped eight grand on a TV that has better resolution than either of us have eye sight. We have a refrigerator that has more doors than the apartment it's in. You can spend fifty bucks to buy Monty the best new doggy bed you can find."

"You do have a point."

"Don't I always."

"Most of the time." Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks. "Come on. Let's go get Monty a doggy bed."

* * *

Kensi hadn't even gotten the new doggy bed set completely on the floor before Monty had jumped in. He turned a couple a circles before laying down with a huff.

Standing up, Kensi made her way over to the sofa to snuggle into Deeks's side. "See, I told you he wanted a new doggy bed. Look how happy he is."

Deeks looked down at her face. "You look pretty happy too."

Kensi thought about it for a minute. She really did feel happy. That sense of dread and worry that had seemed to follow them every step in their relationship wasn't there. She was in a good place. Deeks was in a good place, living together with her. "I am pretty happy." She finally responded.

"Wow. You really have been working on your communication. I never thought I would hear you say that so easily."

"You should have moved in sooner." She shot back.

"Yeah, I should have." Deeks admitted.


	3. Deeks and Hetty

**The Hetty/Deeks talk. I probably took this a much different way than most people thought I would. But I'm to keep writing in the little universe that I've created here so I'm smoothing out the rough spots that I feel exit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

Deeks and Kensi walked into the mission together. As he neared the bullpen Deeks slowed down trying to look everywhere at once.

Sam was the first to speak. "Deeks, you look nervous?" He couldn't hid his grin.

Callen was quick to follow. "Yeah Deeks. You worried about something?"

"Have you seen her? Is she here?" Deeks asked as he was sitting down at his desk.

"Agent Deeks."

"Ah." Deeks jumped as the voice came from behind him. He whirled around to face the speaker. "Hetty!"

Sam and Callen immediately looked down at their desk, as if they were engrossed in paper work, but the shaking of their shoulders and muted noises clearly showed they were laughing.

Kensi wanted to laugh, because it really was funny, but she knew that Deeks was really worried about how Hetty was going to react about the car.

"Walk with me Agent Deeks." With that Hetty left the bullpen headed for her desk. As they arrived she motioned for Deeks to take a seat.

"Tea?" She said, moving around the desk to the table where she always kept a pot of tea.

"No thank you." Deeks knew she was letting him stew. Giving him time to think about all the worst case scenarios that could happen. It was an interrogation technique that he had employed numerous times. The problem was that just because he knew what Hetty was doing didn't mean that it wasn't working.

Hetty returned from getting her tea setting the cup and saucer on the desk as she took a seat. After sitting she retrieved both taking a sip of the liquid before peering over the cup as Deeks.

"I take it you have fully recovered from your injuries?"

"I don't know about fully. I'm still stiff in the morning and sore in the afternoons, but I can do the job. I'm ready for field work. I passed all the qualifications last week." Deeks knew he was failing to not show his nerves.

"That's very good. Very good indeed." Hetty set her tea set down. "I'm very glad you are alright Marty. I didn't say that earlier."

"Thanks Hetty."

Hetty reached into her desk pulling out a set of car keys. "These are the keys to your new car. It's not the Porsche, but it is fast, and it won't attract as much attention." She set the keys in front of Deeks. "It's Dodge Charger SRT. The powertrain and suspension of have modified to help with performance. I took the liberty of having grill guards put on the front as well." Hetty smiled slightly at the statement.

Deeks sat still waiting for the rest of Hetty's speech, whatever it would be, but it never came. After about a minute Hetty looked up from her tea.

"Was there something else Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks knew he should keep his mouth shut, but that had never been his strong point.

"That's it? No dressing down? No threats? No taking it out of my paycheck? You just give me a replacement car, a really nice replacement car, and move on? You still remind Callen about a pair of pants he lost and Kensi about a pair of shoes she broke the heels on. I totaled a Porsche 911 Turbo, and you don't say anything. You are seriously scaring me here, Hetty."

Hetty set her cup back down. "Marty, after what I have done to you and Kensi, I'm just glad that both of you are still here and still listen to anything I have to say. Wrecking a car while trying to save your life is not something I care to make light of. I'm glad you are safe. I'm glad you are here. I glad that you are giving me a chance to make amends. Thank you for giving me a chance to say I am sorry."

Deeks was completely stunned. He was having one of those rare moments in his life where he was completely at a loss for words. Over the past year he, Kensi, and Hetty were making progress on moving back to a point similar to where they were, but he had never expected an outright apology. He simply nodded his head and stood from the chair.

"Oh, ."

Deeks turned around thinking 'here it comes'.

"It's not the fact that Mr. Callen lost the pants. It's what he was doing when he lost them." Hetty let an evil smile play across her face. "Maybe one day you can get him drunk enough to tell you the story."

Deeks just smiled, walked back into the bullpen and sat at his desk.

Kensi was the first to speak. "You good?" The question was simple, but the underlying meaning it conveyed was apparent to Deeks.

He smiled a heartfelt, genuine smile back at her. "Yes. I am good. I am very, very good."

Sam and Callen where immediately on alert. "What did she do?" Callen asked immediately

"You look entirely to calm to have just had the 'I totaled a Porsche 911 Turbo' conversation with Hetty Lange." Sam looked at Deeks like he would a suspect in the boat house interrogation room.

"Let's just say we came to an understanding." Deeks placed the keys to the Charger on the desk.

"You can't be serious. I can't get a new suit because I lost a pair of pants, but you total a car and she replaces it, no questions asked. I can't believe this." Callen looked a little crazed.

"Yea, she did. So how exactly did you lose those pants G?" Deeks stared directly into the senior agents eyes.

Callen immediately looked back down at his desk and started doing more paper work, not saying another word.

Sam almost fell out of his chair in fits of laughter. Not only that Deeks had gotten the car replaced but because he knew exactly how Callen had lost those pants. That's story would never see the light of day.

Kensi just looked at Deeks, wanting to be sure he was really alright. She watched him move his bangs out of his face and begin on the back log of paper work on his desk with a smile on his face. She knew he was alright. She turned to her own stack of papers. The details of what occurred with Hetty could what until they got home.


End file.
